coiling_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sovereign
Sovereigns are the most powerfull existences in the universe, second only to the Overgods and Universe Creators. The Higher Planes are governed by the Sovereigns. A Sovereign is not allowed to enter a Material Plane as it would collapse upon a Sovereigns entrance due to their immense power. The reason for this and also the reason why Beirut was able to stay in the Yulan Plane with his Sovereign body was revealed by himself to Linley. "Foreign Sovereigns are unable to enter material planes. This is because of their souls. Their souls were not born from these material planes, and when they enter one, they will naturally be rejected by the material planes! The energy of material planes and Sovereigns will naturally reject each other, but because the energies of the Sovereigns are too powerful, they will cause the entire plane to collapse!"Book 20, Chapter 46 A Sovereign's body is completely made up of Sovereign power, instead of Divine power together with spiritual power. This result of this is that Sovereign power is the same as spiritual energy. Because of this, one can rely on it to unleash material attacks, but also use it to unleash soul attacks. Naturally, you can also rely on it to block against soul attacks. Thus, Sovereign’s Might is capable of not just being a material energy source, it can also be used an energy source for the soulBook 17, Chapter 27. The number of Sovereigns remains constant and Highgods can only become a Sovereign after one Sovereign dies, freeing a spot. Highgods can become Sovereigns, so long as they reached the Highgod level by themselves, without fusing with a Divine Spark that wasn't their own, and possess enough luck to merge with a Sovereign Spark. The Seven Elemental Laws and Four Edicts each have seven Sovereigns: * 7 Earth Sovereign * 7 Fire Sovereign * 7 Lightning Sovereign * 7 Water Sovereign * 7 Wind Sovereign * 7 Darkness Sovereign * 7 Light Sovereign * 7 Death Sovereign * 7 Fate Sovereign * 7 Destruction Sovereign * 7 Life Sovereign There are different levels of Sovereign power: * Lesser Sovereign * Intermediate Sovereign * High( aka Chief) Sovereign With one being a High Sovereign, two being Intermediate Sovereigns, and four being Lesser Sovereigns. Clearly, Sovereigns were divided into levels as well. Every single Sovereign was a lofty figure. Even the most powerful of Highgods was incomparably weak in the face of a SovereignBook 18, Chapter 2. The Four Higher Planes, including the Infernal Realm, were all far larger than the other Divine Planes, which was why many other Sovereigns lived here as well. The Infernal Realm wasn’t restricted to just the Sovereigns of Destruction. For example, there might be one or two Sovereigns of Wind, Earth, or Fire living here. And thus, the Sovereigns currently engaging in this discussion included those of other elements as wellBook 20, Chapter 18. Most Sovereigns were powerful lifeforms that were formed by the natural world shortly after the universe was created. The reason they were able to become Sovereigns was a matter of luck and power; it had almost nothing to do with whether or not they were able to become Paragons. Every single Sovereign had the power to create their own divine planes. Upon doing so, they would also gain insight into a portion of the Laws. For example, a water-type Sovereign who created a divine plane would end up creating a water-type divine plane. During the creation process, they would gain insights into some of the Laws of Water that were involved in the creation of this plane. Creating the plane once, or creating it a hundred times, would involve the exact same portion of the Laws; there would be no differences. In addition, creating a divine plane exhausted a great deal of spiritual energy, Sovereign power, and time. Thus, generally speaking, Sovereigns would only create a single planeBook 21, Chapter 7. The Sovereign's Might is a testament of their incredible power as just a single drop could allow a Highgod to be unmatched amongst his peers. List of known Sovereigns Sovereigns of Fate: Orloff - High (Chief) Fate Sovereign Sovereigns of Life: Wawaya - Chief Sovereign of Life Abyssal Tree - Lesser/Intermediate(?) Sovereign of Life Sovereigns of Destruction: Sovereign of the Chaotic Sea (Wodred) - Chief Sovereign of Destruction Redbud Sovereign (the mother of Reisgem) - Intermediate Sovereign of DestructionBook 20, Chapter 16 Starmist Sovereign (Shinji)- Intermediate Sovereign of DestructionBook 20, Chapter 17 Sovereign of the Muja Continent - Lesser Sovereign of DestructionBook 20, Chapter 18 Bloodridge Sovereign (Boson) - Lesser Sovereign of DestructionBook 20, Chapter 14 Sovereign of the Karol Continent - Lesser Sovereign of Destruction Sovereign of the Jadefloat Continent - Lesser Sovereign of Destruction Sovereigns of Death: Abyssal Mountain Sovereign - Chief Sovereign of Death Sovereigns of Light: Augusta - High (Chief) Light Sovereign Sovereigns of Fire: Vermilion Bird - Lesser Fire Sovereign (Sovereign Spark later used by Bluefire) Bluefire - Lesser Fire Sovereign Borte - Lesser Fire Sovereign (Sovereign Spark later used by Linley) Sovereigns of Wind: Diya - Chief Sovereign of WindBook 21, Chapter 12 Beirut - Lesser Wind Sovereign White Tiger - Lesser Wind Sovereign (Sovereign Spark used by Beirut) Teresia - Lesser Wind SovereignBook 20, Chapter 14 (Sovereign Spark later used by Linley) Sovereigns of Lightning Hurley - Chief Sovereign of LightningBook 21, Chapter 20 Sovereigns of Water: Azure Dragon - Lesser Water Sovereign (Sovereign Spark later used by Linley) Sovereigns of Earth: Black Turtle - Lesser Earth Sovereign (Sovereign Spark later used by Linley) Hurley - Lesser Earth Sovereign Manlu - Lesser Earth Sovereign Special cases: Linley - Lesser Earth Sovereign, Lesser Water Sovereign, Lesser Wind Sovereign, Lesser Fire Sovereign References Category:Terminology